diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia
|english = }} Cordelia (コーデリア Kōderia) was the first wife of Karlheinz and the mother of the triplets, Laito, Kanato and Ayato.Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fan Book 'Appearance' Cordelia had long purple hair with distinct side bangs and green eyes with narrow pupils. She wore a black dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern. There was a white rose embellishment by the right side of her chest and two smaller white roses next to it. The dress had a slit on the right side of her hips showing delicate white ruffles underneath. There was also chain around her hips with a blue rose attachment on the right side. On her right arm, she wore an arm band that was similar in style to the straps on her dress with a loop connecting the top and the bottom part of the band. On her left arm, she wore a long black glove. She also wore a black choker on her neck. 'Personality' Cordelia was an abusive and promiscuous woman who would use anyone, including her own children, in order to be acknowledged by her husband. She is shown to be very manipulative seeing as how she was able to convince Richter that she would make him the leader of the vampires, if he resurrected her. She is also a very cocky and arrogant person, believing for everything to work in her favor. She doesn't react well when things go against her wishes either, and with that arrogance she does everything to get what she wants and would not hesitate to hurt her children or the other mothers for that. In accomplice to this, she was also very strict and abusive to her children. She is commonly known to be the very woman who caused mental (and physical) damage to the triplets. Cordelia is also very flirty. She often flirts in front of the triplets and even goes as far as to having sexual affairs in their presence. This is shown that she mostly doesn't care for their own well-being or presence, as long as it benefits her own. It is also revealed that she really didn't want to have kids in the first place. 'History' Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon Lord. She was Karlheinz's first wife and gave birth to three of his sons. It was also revealed that Cordelia had an affair with Karl's brother, Richter and would sometimes give him blood in front of Kanato as he played with his toys. She also had affair with her first son Laito. Not only was Cordelia having an affair with Richter, but in the MORE BLOOD game, Cordelia was seen having relations with multiple men. At some point, the triplets had enough and conspired to kill her. Ayato mortally wounded her and drank her to the point of death. Laito pushed her off the balcony when she tried to ask him for help and then Kanato burned her body. Before Kanato came, Richter found her as she was dying and she asked him to take out her heart and transplant it into another body. He did what she asked and transplanted her heart into Yui's body. In DARK FATE, it is revealed that Cordelia was a first blood. It is because of this reason that Karheinz married her. It was also revealed that Cordelia's mother Menae was Carla and Shin's aunt. 'Relationships' Karlheinz Karlheinz was Cordelia's husband and father of her children. He neglected her and she wanted his attention. In MORE BLOOD, Cordelia explains how she and Karlheinz met. She says they met at a ball and with a smile he asked her to dance. She also remembers this as when she fell in love with him. In MORE BLOOD, Karlheinz also gave flowers to Cordelia and the meaning behind those flowers were 'impossible'. Richter Richter was her brother in law. It is revealed in the game that they had a brief affair. They were known to have "made out" in front of her children. Sometimes she even went as far as to have sex with him in front of Kanato, believing that he didn't care because he was too caught up in playing with his teddy. When she was dying, she asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and he implanted her heart into Yui. Ayato Cordelia is the mother of Ayato and always pushed him to be the best, but in a way that wasn't quite "motherly". It's predicted that Cordelia wanted Ayato to be the "best" to her own advantage and well being just to beat Beatrix seeing her as a threat and competition to get Karlheinz's attention. She was shown to have physically and mentally abused, insulted, and tormented him as a child. Cordelia even went as far as punishing Ayato by slapping him across the face because he only wanted to play moreDark Epilogue, 1st game, beating him nearly to death and nearly drowning him when he didn't live up her expectations, saying that unless she tells him to, he won't rise from the water. She also went as far as to insult Ayato that if he didn't do his best, he is not her child, and that what he was doing was not enough for herManiac Prologue, 1st game. One time Cordelia praised him for the little castle he made, but she was still arrogant and said that if the castle wasn't real, he should not take too much pride on it. Ayato and Cordelia didn't have a great 'mother and son' relationship but rather no love at all. Mostly just hatred, as seen by the way Ayato talks about her and calls her foul names and says he hates her. It is ultimately proven that he hated her as when he kills her and drinks her blood commenting on the fact that it tasted so sweet as if it was nothing. It was noted that Cordelia was not smart enough to see her own demise, that her son turned bitter and killed her to show how strong he had become. Ayato and Cordelia are similar in many ways such as their behaviors towards others and their selfish needs to become powerful or the strongest. It is also shown in various ways that they are both attention seekers. Cordelia wanted all of Karlheinz's attention on her instead of Beatrix and Christa while Ayato is always pressuring Yui into giving him her undivided attention. Cordelia and Ayato are both very dominant and possessive. They are both shown to be very merciless though Ayato is more of a teasing person where as Cordelia was more strict and likes to punish those who disobey her. When Karlheinz gave flowers to Cordelia, Ayato found them and tried to dispose of the flowers because he knew the meaning behind the flowers. He didn't want his mother to have a broken heart, so he tried to dispose the flowers before Cordelia knew. Unfortunately for him, Cordelia saw the flowers and punished Ayato for disposing the flowers without knowing the meaning of the flowers Karlheinz sent to herMORE,BLOOD Dark Prologue and Epilogue, Maniac Prologue. Technically, Ayato only wanted love and approval from his mother, but he didn't get any of these because Cordelia was always fixated with Karlheinz. Kanato Kanato is the middle child of the triplets and also the most neglected by his mother out of the three. Just like Laito, he loved his mother very much (but not to the extent of sleeping with her). However, his mother Cordelia never showered him with the same courtesy and love that he needed. Despite that, he sung 'Scarborough Fair' to her. In one of the drama CDs, Kanato explicitly revealed to his brother Subaru that Cordelia abused his voice - she ordered him to sing for him endlessly until his vocal cords bled. With this, his own mother loved his young voice and was sexually turned on by itEcstasy Epilogue, 1st game. Cordelia was implied to sex with Richter in front of him while saying that after Richter voiced his concern, that he was just by himself playing and it would be okayManiac prologue, 1st game. Teddy was also given to Kanato by Cordelia as a "gift" since she did not need it. And because he was completely neglected by her, he was constantly crying and vying for attention. With that, Cordelia used him as her little bird to get in her usual moodMORE,BLOOD Dark Prologue. After her heart was ripped out Kanato set her body in flames to warm her up, then later filling the ashes inside Teddy and eating it if he gets too lonely. Because now his mother is only his and she’s the one who gives him the attention he wanted, just by eating her remainsEcstasy 01, 1st game. Laito Laito was neglected as a child by Cordelia. However, as he grew up Cordelia began an incestuous relationship between them. He grows obsessed by his love for Cordelia to the point to wanting to posses her only for himself and and start killing her other lovers. He wanted love but it was not the normal way. He learned from his own mother that it was sexMORE,BLOOD Dark Prologue. She always came to him for that sole reason and as it was shown, Laito did not react as he disliked it that much but it is not that he liked it eitherDark Epilogue, 1st game. Laito then got thrown into the dungeon because Karlheinz found out that his own son did it with his mother, and then Cordelia made him suffer more by going there and have sex with Richter in front of him, despite the fact that she knew her own son loved her as a lover. This was also the reason why he became the pervert he is now, because of Cordelia's "teachings"1st game, Maniac Prologue. In the end, Cordelia begged Laito to kill Ayato who attacked her for him, but he couldn’t do that and instead pushed her over the balconyEcstasy Epilogue, 1st game. Beatrix Because Cordelia was generally unloved by Karlheinz, and because Beatrix gave birth to his two eldest children despite being the second wife, Cordelia despised her and viewed her as an impudent eyesore. Using both her status as the first wife as well as the Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia constantly tormented Beatrix - degrading her and doing her best to prove that her own sons especially Ayato were better than Beatrix's. Even though Cordelia despised Beatrix, Beatrix didn't feel the same for Cordelia which is why when she was assassinated by Reiji, she died smiling, being freed from her guilt of neglecting her second son and putting too much pressure on Shu as well as finally free from Cordelia's torment. Cordelia's torment towards her led her to think that she already wanted to dieReiji shared it in Ecstasy 05, 1st game. Christa Just like Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa did not have a good relationship too. In Subaru's route in MORE,BLOOD, when Subaru and Christa were sitting in the hall, Cordelia came and called Christa a mad woman. Cordelia attempted to kill Christa but Subaru saved Christa and ran away from the hall. Christa often clashed with Cordelia. But the latter did not see her as a threat because Christa is kinda crazy. Christa knew however, that Karlheinz never loved Cordelia, which is something she didn’t want to admitMORE,BLOOD Maniac Prologue. Carla Tsukinami and Shin Tsukinami Cordelia finds out about her older cousins and her own heritage as a First Blood in Ayato's DARK FATE route when Carla uses a high level magic to resurrect her in order to tell her the truth about Karlheinz and thus to use her and Ayato for his plan for revenge. Before Carla reveals the truth to Cordelia, Shin as usual, doesn't understand his brother's plans and expects from her to follow their commands. She isn't really even intending to do so, which makes Shin quite angry and displeased with meeting such an disobedient woman. Carla is patient because he knows things will go his way no matter what she does. Later when Carla explains to her and Ayato about who she really is, Ayato asks if then he as her son is a First Blood too, but Carla says he isn't because neither he nor his brothers inherited her blood nor genes. Carla and Shin had also openly expressed their hate for Cordelia's attitude and personality. Yui Komori When Laito pushed Cordelia off the balcony, Richter found her and Cordelia ordered him to cut her heart out and implant it on another body. Yui, on the other hand, turned out to be Cordelia's vessel which by time, controlled Yui's body. However, after seeing Ayato on his knees due to the sword that was stabbed on his shoulder, Yui gained control over her body and shoved the silver knife Subaru gave her to her heart. 'Abilities' Cordelia possesses all of the basic/passive abilities for a First Blood, though not that imminent as her blood is not pure. However, not knowing of her own true heritage as Karlheinz purposely hid it from her, she most likely had never even used most of them. Because she does not display or use her powers to either of her companions or enemies, Cordelia viewed her physical attributes as one of her abilities and main assets - that she could easily seduce men without effort. When she was exposed to her mother's Endzeit directly (when she was born) and did not get very ill, it was hinted that Cordelia was immune to it. This is also hinted by her blood in Yui being able to cure Carla's Endzeit. 'Quotes' *"You are worthless to me unless you are the best. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp, bottom of the lake, all alone where no one can help them." (To Ayato)Episode 7 *''"Laito, I command you to help me!"Episode 8 *"All those foolish men will come to visit me today too." (To Richter) 'References' 'Navigation''' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:First Blood Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family